sins_of_the_soullessfandomcom-20200216-history
Laetannian
"Clad in heavy armor from head to toe and blessed by the Goddess of Prophecy herself, these courageous and selfless Knights are the final guardians of Humanity and Athrunial, they are our saviors of our last resort." '' - A Grail nun to a traveling merchant The Laetannians commonly called '"High Imperials" is a sub race of augmented and blessed humans whom were originally created and bred carefully by the Divine Being, Lendira with the very intention of preparing Athrunial from the next Deadra invasion with her Knights of Laetannia at the front. After the Dark Ages had finally ended with the resealing of the portals to Oblivion, Lendira began her preparations for when the portals would open once more, Athrunial would be ready to face such danger. Using her first Grail Knight whom battled Necris to save Athrunial as her inspiration, Lendira used her divine power to create the first set of augmented humans that would later be known as Laetannians. These humans that Lendira had created were almost superhuman in nature, having been blessed by Lendira to have secondary sets of organs, their bones became strong as steel as well as other blessing however the most important note was that Lendira had indoctrinated these humans to have the mindset to have the ideals and beliefs of the very first Grail Knight. After their creation, Lendira aided the first Laetannians in the founding of '''"The Holy Kingdom of Laetannia" '''and took her place as it's guardian's and it's true ruler from above to carefully groom the Laetannians into the ultimate soldiers for humanity. Biology and appearance Physiology and Diversity As with other sub species of human, Laetannian looked identical to a baseline human with similar features however unlike baseline humans and Rominians, Laetannians always had pale skin and were thin, it was nearly impossible to find a Laetannian with dark skin or overweight unless it was a mutation or caused by corruption. Interior wise however was a completely different story, while it was true Laetannians do have the same basic anatomy of a baseline human, Laetannians were created with the sole intention of battling and slaying the Deadra in battle, because of this, a Laetannian had a number of unique features amongst their race including a * '''Secondary Heart - in the case of the original failing in a situation, the secondary heart would take it's place as well as pumping adrenaline into the original, allowing a Laetannian a rush of temporary energy on the battlefield. * Bones of Steel - the skeleton or the bones within the Laetannian become incredibly strong, so strong they are comparable to the strength of steel. The rib cage will become fused as a solid bone/steel plate to grant the Laetannian to take far greater amounts of damage than any other human could possibly hope for. * Nacelle Gland - Located somewhere in the Cerebral cortex of the brain, The Nacelle Gland allows Laetannian to function normally for far longer than any human without sleep. Through the use of this gland, half the mind of a Laetannian can rest while the other half continues to function however the downside that while a Laetannian can go without sleep for a week and function normally, Laetannians require far more sleep than regular humans after staying awake for long period of times to the point a Laetannian may have to sleep for a week afterwards after staying awake for so long. * Grail Gland - Another gland located within the brain, this gland allows for a Laetannian suppress certain emotions such as fear and jealously for clarity of the mind before battle. With this, a Laetannian knight will never flee from battle from fear. * Secondary Lungs - similar to the secondary heart, a Laetannian has a second set of lungs in case the original fails then this set can take over. These secondary Lungs work in congestion with the original lungs, allowing a Laetannian to gasp for more air and allowing for one to hold their breath far longer than regular humans. Life cycle and reproduction Due to a Laetannian having a far more advanced body than regular humans, it takes a Laetannian far longer to give birth with the gestation period taking anywhere from a year to two years before the infant is fully developed. Once the Laetannian is born, it will take twenty five years for the infant to fully develop into an adult. Those whom are not part of the noble class such as merchants and commoners are freely permitted by Lendira to reproduce whenever and with anyone not of the Noble or Divine Class they want however one must be married and have a stable income. Those of the Noble class are highly encouraged to only marry and reproduce with the strongest, most skilled and most intelligent in an attempt to produce the next generation of Laetannia Knights whom will be far stronger than the last and hopefully a few can become Grail Knights. Personality and Traits As expected of a Laetannian, it is almost impossible for a Laetannian to not be not of a noble nature due to them receiving this mindset upon birth and eventual their uprising as well. Laetannians are noble beings whom are fanatical in nature, upholding the codes of chivalry and justice above all else, even at the risk of death. Laetannians are so fanatical to their beliefs implanted into them at birth, such beliefs have made them proud, unyielding and prideful to the point of stubbornness where it is impossible to persuade a Laetannian of it's ideals and beliefs. Powers and abilities Laetannians in general are quite similar to baseline humans and other sub-race humans in powers in abilities. Being human, Laetannians are capable of learning of any trade or any method of battle however due to their bodies anatomy having second sets of organs, stronger bones within their body and having a far more advanced mind than baseline humans, Laetannians are capable of suppressing emotions to allow one to not be effect by emotions such as fear and sorrow, there advanced mind also allows a Laetannian to operate far longer than any regular human without sleep. Their biggest blessing however is their second set of organs which allows most Laetannians to live much longer than other humans and contribute to the operation of their body. With second sets of organs and bones comparable to steel in strength, Laetannians make excellent soldiers, able to charge into battle and take far more damage than any mortal. They are able to receive wounds that would kill lesser men and women and continue to battle as if they weren't wounded at all. Such blessing come at a steep cost however as Laetannians have almost no potential to unlock the usage of energy and magic to the point only one in a hundred thousand will have the potential to wield magic and even If they do, they will never be as powerful as other magic users of other races since their body does not generate as much spiritual and physical energy. Society and culture Laetannians were a warrior like race like many other human races however unlike other sub-races of humans like the Rominians whom were violent and uncivilized in their society, Laetannians lived to an extremely strict code of chivalry, every Laetannian was expected to be honorable in their every day life,to be selflessness to oneself, to others and their duty, be courageous and vigilant on and off the battlefield, to bring justice and order to all places and to show humility. Due to their origins and creation, all Laetannians are born to have the same ideals and beliefs, fanatically believing in working together in harmony for the "Greater Good" '''for their society and Athrunial itself whether it be in Leatannia or some other place. Their ideals and beliefs make them excellent Knights and the most loyal and honest servants one could find since doing the opposite would be against their very being as a Laetannian. Besides their martial strength and ideals whom they cling onto tightly, all Laetannians are known to be highly religious beings, reserving a great amount of time to paying homage and respect to the Goddess of Prophecy and to pay respect to fallen Laetannia Heroes whom demand respect. It should be noted that Laetannia only worship Lendira due to her being their true master and creator, hence why you never see a Laetannia worship another Divine Being, even Aeadra. Their worship of Lendira is so important to a Laetannian, Laetannians appear as fanatic's to her worship. This dedication is often looked at by other races as brainwash however to a Laetannia, this is the complete opposite and doesn't expect someone who isn't one of their own or doesn't live in Laetannian society to understand how they function and why they do the things they do. History Relics '''The Holy Grail - '''Without a doubt, considered one of the most powerful relics on Athrunial, the Holy Grail is a legendary artifact considered purely myth than fact by most mortals but to the Laetannian's, they know otherwise. It is said when a Questing Knight of Laetannia proves himself worthy of becoming one of Lendira's champions, a Grail Knight, the Questing Knight will be presented with the Holy Grail by Lendira herself. Once this Questing Knight drinks from the Holy Grail, they will be forever changed by it's power as they become a champion of the Light, '''Caliburn The Exalted Grail Sword - '''Considered the most powerful sword on Athrunial, this massive legendary sword was originally wielded by the first Grail Knight, The Hero of Time whom used it's godly power to wound Necris whom fell into a coma shortly afterwards. After their climatic battle, Caliburn disappeared along with The Hero of Time. Legend tells that If a mortal would find Caliburn and craft the seven Necron Stones back into the sword, it's would grant's it's master with fabled power. '''Asselyna's Divinity - '''The Armor of the very first female Grail Knight, Aesselyne. Crafted out of Adamantium ore and implanted with runes before finally being blessed by the Goddess of Prophecy, this suit of relic armor is considered one of, if not the most greatest suit of armor ever created. With it's divine protection against traditional and magical attacks, only the strongest of beings were capable of causing any damage to Asselyna. After Asselyna had fell in battle, she was laid to rest within the Grail Cathedral within Laetanna's capital where thousands of pilgrims come to pay homage and respect to the fallen Grail Knight. '''Olyndicus - '''The legendary silver lance used by the first Grail Knight during his many quests and his famed battle with Necris, it is believed Olyndicus broke when the Hero of Time landed one last strike with Olyndicus. The very impact caused the lance to break but the strike of the lance was so immense, it managed to make a crack in Necris armor, allowing him to use Caliburn to inflict heavy wounds upon Necris. Hald of this legendary weapons resides within the Grail Cathedral within the Laetannia capital. '''Avenel Defiance - A blessed great shield wielded by the legendary Grail Knight, Avenel. Golden in appearance with a blue, fire like aura engulfing the great shield, it is said by the legends of old that is great shield was capable of absorbing absorbing any type of damage, physical or magical and reflect back to it's caster. Crispian Great Helm - '''A great helmet worn by the former High King of Laetannia, Crispian. Magical in nature, this great helmet allowed the former High King to see in the dark as If it was day time. It is also granted the High King the ability to sense and detect magical users nearby, granting him a sixth sense for tracking magic users. '''Veil of Prophecy - '''Originally worn by Lavena Cervini whom became the first Arch Priestess of the Grail. It was said she gifted this holy veil by Lendira after she was chosen by the Goddess to lead her people down the spiritual path. The Veil of Prophecy is said to share the same power as the Goddess whom empowered it, allowing it's user to see into the future. The Veil of Prophecy is held by the Arch Priestess whom uses it as a symbol of her office. '''The Ariturri Greaves - '''Originally created and worn by the Grail Knight, Danaus through unknown means. With these powerful greaves, Danaus was able to traverse on the surface of water without consequence and was said to move twice as fast on foot when he ran. '''The Cuirass of Asterion - '''The fabled armor of the legendary Grail Knight Asterion, whom with his blessed ebony set of steel plate armor managed to cross over into the realms of Oblivion and become invisible to it's inhabitants until he did battle with the Arch Deadra, Glaia and slew her in single combat. Most of the armor was destroyed after the Grail Knight had fell in battle shortly afterwards but the Curiass itself survived somehow and now lays in the Grail Cathedral within Laetannia. '''Chrysaur - '''nicknamed the "Godslayer", Chrysaur was a mysterious sword crafted with the power of Darkness and Light within it's blade, allowing those who wielded it's power were able to cause massive amounts of light and dark damage with it's destructive power, being able to kill a Divine Being or Dark Lord and adsorb their soul into the blade so that the vanquished enemy couldn't be resurrected as well as adding their power to the blade. Chrysaur was wielded by many Grail Knights in their eternal battles against the Deadra however the last Grail Knight to wield such a weapon was Asterion whom used it in his battle against the Arch Deadra, Glaia. During the battle, the blade shattered and was thought to have been lost until a planewalker by the name of Rainerius found the hilt of the blade and gave it to a Valkyrie Aeadra at the Grail Cathedral for safe keeping. Notable Laetannians 'The Nameless Warrior - '''Known widely as '"The Hero of Time" and to those whom know the truth as''' "The Nameless One", Was the legendary warrior whom became the First Grail Knight to have ever existed and did battle with Necris to save the world from destruction. The legendary tale of a mighty knight cladded in shining armor doing battle with the God of Creation and Destruction, Necris had became a tale of legend since the both of their presumed death and is common knowledge to the people of Athrunial however most consider it nothing more than an old myth of old rather than that tale having any truth to it. Although this warrior was not technically a Laetannian, all Laetannians, especially Laetannian Knights and those knights whom aspire to follow in his footsteps worship him highly as the '''"Father of the Grail" '''and as the "Arch Saint of Laetannia" '''for the ideals he stood and presumably died for. Almost no one living or dead today on Athrunial knows the true fate of the First Grail Knight whom was transformed by Necris into the very first Vyreadra and became a Dark Lord after his battle with Necris and lives to this day as the King of the Vyreadra within Aklator, at the center of the world.